


On Ice

by dansunedisco



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Series, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansunedisco/pseuds/dansunedisco
Summary: Lukas takes Philip out to celebrate in the new year.-Written for Philkas Week, Day 1 - domestic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tbh it's kind of hard to write a traditional ~domestic~ fic for some teenagers, so! this is my take <3

It was one of the coldest days of the new year, and all Philip wanted to do was enjoy the rest of his winter vacation without getting frostbite. “And you’re ruining my Do Nothing for Two Weeks plan,” he told Lukas, who had barged into his bedroom not too long ago with plans. Plans with a capital P.

All Lukas did was dip in for a quick kiss and tug Philip’s beanie down over his ears, totally unsympathetic. “And you’re ruining my Take My Boyfriend Out plan, so let’s call it fair.”

Philip’s stomach warmed at the word ‘boyfriend’ like it always did, and Lukas used Philip’s moment of fondness to tug him through the door, down the porch, and into the cold. “Besides,” Lukas said, “it’s not like you haven’t been through a New York winter. Not that anyone would know it. You’re so bundled up I’m surprised you can move at all, dude.”

“Ha _ha._ The snow melts in the city’s the difference,” he explained, dutifully following Lukas to Bo’s borrowed truck despite his reluctance. “The wind chill is--”

“Savage?” 

“ _Babe._ ”

Lukas pulled them to a stop at the passenger side, and turned to face Philip head-on. The look on his face was earnest, and weirdly serious. “If you really don’t want to go, we won't… but I promise it’ll be fun.”

He bit his lip. Spending time with Lukas -- inside, outside; in the blistering cold -- was always worth it, especially since they had to severely cut back their time together to focus on the school work they’d both set aside after… after _everything._ And if braving the cold was what Lukas wanted him to do now that they had the time, he would do it. He dipped his head. “Okay, yes. I believe you. Take me where you will.”

 

 

Lukas drove them out into what seemed like the middle of nowhere, parking down near a copse of snow-covered trees after a slow, careful drive on the backroads. He turned to Philip with a grin. “Look familiar?”

Philip indulged the question by looking around -- everything looked damn near the same with all the snow, but… he squinted, tilted his head. “Is this the pond?”

“The one and only. We’re going ice skating, baby! I know you said you didn’t swim, but it’s super safe. I came out with my dad yesterday to make sure it was, like, frozen solid. Well? What do you think?”

“I don’t have any skates,” he said after a moment.

“I have a pair for you,” Lukas replied. “It’s, um. It’s your early birthday present. I was thinking we could make a habit of coming out here. If you liked it.”

The weird little flutter from Philip’s stomach had crawled up his throat, and he felt like he wanted to kiss Lukas and cry at the same time. 

He’d told Lukas months ago about one of his favorite Christmases with his mom -- she’d taken him to the Rockefeller rink after holiday pictures instead of their usual McNugget stop, and they’d waited in line for an hour for a fifteen minute skate. Both of them had been completely terrible too, on the account of never skating a single minute of their entire lives. They’d spent most of their time pulling themselves along the edge, laughing. It was one of the best holiday memories he had. One that didn’t hurt to think about, even now. And Lukas remembered. He _remembered._ “Is that why Gabe and Helen were super insistent on making sure my shoe size hadn’t changed?” he asked, trying to get his emotions under control.

Lukas pulled him into a one-armed hug over the console. “I told them that’d be weird,” he teased. Then, “This… this wasn’t a bad idea, right? I thought I totally had it in the bag.”

Philip laughed, a little watery huff. “This is perfect,” he said. “Fair warning, though… I can’t skate for shit.”

“Luckily for you, I am a gifted athlete. I’ll show you the ropes.”

“Unless we freeze to death first.” He kissed Lukas, short and sweet. “I love you. And thank you. You didn't have to get me anything for my birthday.”

“I wanted to.” He stroked his hand down Philip’s arm, once, twice. “And I love you, too.”


End file.
